The Buying Game
'''The Buying Game '''is the 8th episode of the first season. Grace asks Will for help in buying property while Jack tries his hands on massaging with Karen as a guinea pig. Synopsis Do I look like a ma'am? Grace decides to buy her office space in the building but was tricked into signing without getting the floor price - the lowest possible according to Will. They confront the building owner Mr. Hutt and Will purposely ridicules Grace's business skills to intimidate him and get a lower price than she originally negotiated. Will admits that he thinks Grace is not a good businesswoman which upsets her so much she could not sign the new contract and starts crying in front of Mr. Hutt. Pitied, he lowers the price more and leaves, after which Grace abruptly stops crying and immediately signs, showing it was an act to prove to Will she is in fact a good businesswoman. Skin to the wind! Jack finds a new career in massaging and needs 10 hours of service to get a license. He asks Karen during her lunch hour (from 12 to 4 o'clock) and she surprisingly passes out in pleasure during the massage. Karen has enjoyed Jack's massages so much that she tells her not to massage anyone else. Jack later expresses his discomfort in touching Karen's naked body without any emotions, making him feel like a straight guy so he quits, quipping "I took an oath in front of God and my mother, 'I'm here, I'm queer, get used to it.'" Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Ivar Brogger (Mr. Hutt) Notes * The title of the episode is a reference to the 1992 film The Crying Game, which is also mentioned later in the episode Alley Cats during a game of charades. * Jack says the famous gay pride line "I'm here, I'm queer. Get used to it". * Jack mentions that he "took an oath in front of God and his mother" that he is gay. However, we learn later on that his mother does not know he is gay. He eventually comes out to her in the episode Homo for the Holidays. * Will is shown contemplating throwing away the soundtrack to the film Footloose (1984). Will will later be dancing to the song Footloose in the season 5 episode Bacon and Eggs with Kevin Bacon himself. Cultural references * Will complements Grace's black long sleeved turtleneck by saying she looks like Audrey Hepburn, who wore the same outfit in Funny Face (1957). * Grace says she can become a property owner without having to be "the thimble or the top hat or that weird shoe", referring to pieces in the Monopoly game. * Jack sings Joe Cocker's You Are So Beautiful (1974). * After resolving to hate the British, Grace tells Will to discard the CDs by English musician Boy George. * Grace mentions the "fun and easy" TV Guide crossword puzzle including "Close Encounter of the (blank) Kind" referring to the cult classic film Close Encounter of the Third Kind (1977). * As Grace breaks down in front of her landlord, she mentions how a "Jennifer-Love-Michelle-Sarah-Felicity-looking thing" triggered her insecurities. This is a reference to younger TV stars at the time Jennifer Love Hewitt, Sarah Michelle Gellar and the the titular character of the teen drama Felicity. * Will admits not being the kind of lawyer who can deal with clients over golf or drinks at Billy's Topless, a New York topless bar popular among straight men. * Will mentions his "gay-girl" friend named Jhoni, a reference to producer Jhoni Marchinko. Media Karen jack.png Grace-0.png Grace-1.png Karen.png Will.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1